


Milk and Cookies

by CarylWarrior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caryl, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarylWarrior/pseuds/CarylWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol has a late night craving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

Daryl awoke to a slight shifting of the mattress. He turned to see his wife climbing out of bed, her slightly swollen stomach protruding from her tank top.

“Everything all right?” he asked in a groggy voice. 

“It’s fine. I was just going to the kitchen for some Oreo’s,” Carol said, reaching for her bathrobe that was lying at the end of the bed.

Daryl caught hold of her hand and pulled her back to the bed. “I’ll get ‘em. You lay back down.” He got up and took the robe from her hands.

“Daryl. I can do it. My leg’s aren’t broken,” she argued, trying to pull the robe from his grasp.

“I know, woman, but the doctor said you’re supposed to be restin’ as much as possible. So just lay your ass back down.” He brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

She smiled and gave his hand small squeeze before climbing back in bed, pulling up the covers. “Okay,” she said. “You’re the boss.” 

“Damn right I am,” he said with a smirk.

Daryl walked into the kitchen flipping on the light; squinting his eyes at the sudden change in light. He opened the cabinet above the stove where they kept the cookies and picked the package. 

It felt empty. He pulled back the top. ‘Shit.’ It was empty. He had gone to the grocery store this morning but he had for gotten the Oreos. ‘Fuck.’ He even wrote it down and everything.

He walked back into the bedroom to see Carol propped up in bed, flipping through the pregnancy book. She glanced up at him when he walked back in the room.

“I’m sorry, baby. Were all out.”

“Oh.” She sounded as disappointed as a child that was just told that couldn’t have ice cream for dinner. “Well, that’s okay. I didn’t need them anyway.”

Daryl sighed and bent down to pick up his jeans and boots off the floor where he’d thrown them when they had gone to bed a few hours earlier.

“Daryl, what are you doing?” Carol sat up slightly and put a book mark in her book.

“I’m gonna run down to the Corner Store.”

“You don’t need to do that,” she said as he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his keys of the nightstand. “It’s two ‘o’ clock in the morning.”

He might have believed her if she hadn’t looked like she was about to cry when he told her they didn’t have any.

He shook his head. “Nah, I’m gonna go. I’ll be back in few minutes.” He leaned in, kissed the top of her head and ran an affectionate hand across her bump.

“Anything else you want?”

“Chocolate milk?” she asked hopefully.

He gave her a crooked smile and nodded his head. He couldn’t refuse her anything. A couple of weeks ago she had some minor cramping that turned out to be pre-term labor. They had given her some medicine to stop it. The doctor had put her on modified bed rest. Since then he made sure she got as much rest as possible and got her anything that she wanted. And if that meant going out at two in the morning to get Oreo’s and chocolate milk, then that was what the hell he was going to do. Hell, who was he kidding? He loved her so much, he would do that even if she wasn’t pregnant and on bed rest.

Before walking out the bedroom door, he turned a pointed a finger in her direction. “Keep your ass in bed,” he said trying his best to look threatening.

She giggled at the look on his face. “Yes, sir,” she said giving him a salute.

Daryl rolled his eyes at her. “Stop,” he said walking out the door.

He walked back into the house fifteen minutes later. That was the last time he bought anything at that place. Everything was completely overpriced.

Daryl put several cookies onto a plate and poured a glass of milk and walked back to the bedroom. He shook his head at the sight of Carol curled up on her side, snoring slightly. It wasn’t too surprising; she fell asleep a lot easier these days.

After returning the milk and cookies to the kitchen he came back to the bedroom, turned off the bedside lamp and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. Carol must have sensed he was there because she scooted closer to him and snuggled into his chest.

“Did you get my cookies?” she asked in sleepy voice.

“Yep. You want me to go get ‘em.”

“Nuh uh,” she said snuggling closer. “I want you to stay right here.”

“Ain’t goin’ nowhere,” he said, pulling her closer.

“I love you. And not just because you got me cookies.”

He chuckled slightly. “I know. And I love you too.”

She mumbled something else he couldn’t make out before she drifted off. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed his head across her belly. “And I love you, too, even though you’re not here yet.” He pulled the blankets up over them and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
